Heretofore it was common practice to secure a conduit that shields electrical conductors, wires or cables by inserting one end of a conduit into an externally threaded inlet end of a connecting body and securing the conduit to the threaded inlet end of the connecting body by a suitable tightening nut. The outlet end of the connecting body in turn was secured to an electrical outlet box by inserting the other or outlet end of the connecting body into the knockout hole of the electrical outlet box and securing the same by a locking nut or other suitable means, e.g. a snap fit retaining means as disclosed in a co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/283,978 filed Oct. 30, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,758, which is incorporated herein by reference. It has been noted that many prior connecting assemblies did not satisfactorily prohibit rain or water from seeking its way through the connection. Moisture proofing such pipe assemblies has been a continuing problem in the art. Also, electrical grounding of conduits was not at all times positive.